Mi comedia romántica juvenil es más perversa de lo que esperaba
by Cynic.M
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje a HachimanxYukino


Una bonita noche de noviembre caminaba Hachiman junto a Yukino. Iban con los brazos entrelazados, Hachiman trataba de evitar dejar salir una sonrisa estúpida mientras Yukino miraba tímidamente al suelo.

No era una noche especialmente fría, pero Yukino llevaba una bufanda y un abrigo amplio. Hachiman iba mucho más ligero con una simple chaqueta y aun así no sentía ni un poco de frio.

Ambos valoraban pasar, aunque fuera poco, tiempo juntos. Desde que empezaron el ultimo año antes de ingresar a la universidad pasar tiempo juntos se había hecho más y más difícil. Y salir fuera de la escuela era casi misión imposible. Sin mencionar que ahora que Yukino había vuelto a casa de sus padres estaba bajo estricta vigilancia y para salir juntos tenían que ofrecer explicaciones.

Ambos caminaban sin rumbo fijo, Hikigaya atento miraba alrededor esperando no encontrar a nadie conocido, seria vergonzoso si alguien los viera. Así fue como por el rabillo del ojo el diviso a Ishiki Iroha, se separó de Yukino como impulsado por un resorte y maldijo por lo bajo. Yukino entendiendo la situación se apresuró a acomodarse el abrigo.

― ¡Sempai! ―grito Iroha en cuanto lo vio.

―" Yo" ―respondió con demasiado poco entusiasmo.

―Mou, al menos finge alegrarte de verme, ―hizo un pequeño puchero antes de darse cuenta que no estaba solo. ―Yukino-sempai, Yahallo.

A diferencia de Hachiman Yukino exhibió sus buenos modales y la saludo con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia. Entonces Iroha, dándose cuenta de la situación, dijo:

―Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

― ¡Sí! ―respondió Hachiman, Iroha le frunció el ceño.

Las cosas no se podían poner peor para Hachiman hasta que vio a todo el grupito de Hayama acercándose a la distancia. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Entre ese grupito de gente destacaba una linda señorita con una voluptuosa figura que rápidamente los reconoció.

― ¡Yukinon! ―grito Yuigahama Yui desde la distancia.

Hikigaya casi con demasiada fuerza se golpeó la frente con su palma, Yuigahama inmediatamente lo miro enojada.

―Hikki, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?

― ¿Predisposición genética? ―respondió él un poco avergonzado. Sin ánimo de discutir con él Yui se giró hacia Yukino.

Mientras Yui invadía el espacio personal de Yukino el resto del grupo se acercó a ellos. Hayama iba al frente como líder de tropa; Miura, Elbina, Tobe y Yamato lo seguían. Las chicas se juntaron alegremente alrededor de Yukino e incluso Miura se acercó a saludar. La pareja Hachiman-Yukino era relativamente reciente y ante la festiva atmosfera que surgió las chicas se dejaron llevar por la curiosidad y atosigaron a Yukino con preguntas.

Mientras tanto y para el pesar de Hachiman, los chicos se reunieron en torno a él. Rápidamente el tonto y amigable Tobe rompió el hielo cuando le pregunto cómo había logrado conseguir una mujer tan hermosa. Hachiman miro con desprecio a Tobe para el divertimento de Yamato y Hayama.

Siendo ellos un grupo de jóvenes hormonales rápidamente se emocionaron y decidieron ir juntos al karaoke a seguir la fiesta. Naturalmente tanto Yukino como Hachiman no querían unirse, pero ir contra la corriente era difícil y Yukino, que como Hachiman se había sentido sola por mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz de encajar tan naturalmente en ese grupo.

Yukino les recordó que estaba en una cita para negarse a ir al Karaoke, pero las chicas no lo tomaron muy bien. "¿Por qué solo ella tiene citas? ¿Por qué yo no tengo novio?" la miraron inquisitivamente y rápidamente notaron que como de costumbre Yukino no usaba maquillaje. "¿Dónde está su orgullo femenino?"

Miura la más decidida de todas hablo primero como abeja reina.

―Bueno entonces te vamos ayudar a arreglarte para tu cita, con ese abrigo parece que estas escondiendo tu cuerpo, deberías mostrarlo un poco más.

Rápidamente el pánico se mostró en el rostro de Yukino que negó efusivamente.

―Anda Yukino-sempaaaii.

Las chicas que no se sentían mal por hacerla sufrir un poco presionaron a Yukino para que aceptara. Hachiman sabía que tenía que hacer algo para sacar a Yukino del aprieto así que la tomo firmemente de la mano y la atrajo a sí mismo.

―Ahora estamos juntos, además ella se ve bien así como es ―dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y trato de sonar seguro pero sentía muy poca confianza.

Todas lo miraron sorprendidas, pero antes de que alguna se atreviera a decir algo Yukino utilizo la ocasión para zafarse del problema.

―Lo siento, parece que este hombre no quiere que nos separemos. Será para otra ocasión. ―Yukino hizo una leve reverencia para acompañar su disculpa.

Las chicas salieron de su estupefacción y ahora se dirigieron a Hachiman.

―No sabía que Hikio era tan molesto.

―Sempai no seas malo.

―Hikki…

Hachiman sintió que el desprecio hacia él crecía así que se abstuvo de contestar, aunque la verdad es que a ninguna de esas chicas les hubiera molestado estar en el lugar de Yukino en ese momento.

Hayama como siempre trato de aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

―Deberíamos dejar que sigan con su cita, ¿no creen?

Trato de sonreír, pero las chicas que casi habían olvidado que estaba ahí lo miraron molestas. Todas excepto Yui que se sintió culpable por presionar a su amiga así.

―Hayato tiene razón, ¿no-o? ―dijo tímidamente. Las otras la miraron hostilmente y ella se encogió débil a la presión social.

Finalmente dándose cuenta de su actitud las otras le dieron la razón.

―Está bien, pero para la próxima no te escapas ―dijo Miura a Yukino pero ápidamente se avergonzó de sus palabras. Nunca había tratado a Yukino con tanta familiaridad y sus palabras sonaron más bien como una amenaza.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Yukino y asintió para el agrado de Miura.

Finalmente, todos se despidieron de la pareja. Yui le dio un abrazo a Yukino que para ella fue algo incómodo. Miura para avergonzarla un poco más le dijo a modo de despedida:

―No hagan nada inapropiado.

Hachiman que no tenía problemas para mentir le respondió:

―Claro que no.

Yukino simplemente desvió la vista. Miura al ver esta reacción se fue satisfecha cuchicheando con las demás chicas dejando a los chicos atrás.

Todas estaban decepcionadas por no poder divertirse un poco con Yukino pero para su pesar Hachiman tenía razón. En su escuela se comentaba que la famosa Yukino Yukinoshita se había vuelto aun mas hermosa, como si hubiera subido de nivel. Siempre había sido la más bonita pero ahora era casi irresistible, como si su presencia hipnotizara a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla. Parecía además que su personalidad fría se había suavizado un poco, su figura estilizada parecía un poco mas definida y femenina, y su hermosa cara tenia un toque mas de color, un poco más de brillo

Las diferentes teorías para explicar el cambio incluían: el clima, el amor, una buena inversión en salones de belleza y la madurez natural femenina. Sea por la razón que fuere las chicas no podían evitar sentirse un poco celosas y se fueron hablando de ella de una forma no muy amable.

Mientras tanto Yukino y Hachiman esperaron hasta estar seguros de estar solos para soltar ambos un profundo suspiro. Hachiman que no había soltado aun a Yukino le apretó levemente su mano para llamar su atención.

― ¿Estas bien?

Yukino levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hachiman. Ella asintió levemente y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa a la que él respondió con una sonrisa grande y maliciosa que la hizo volver a esconder el rostro.

Con todo el numerito de encontrarse al grupo de Hayama su tiempo casi se agotaba así que ambos decidieron que era hora de volver. Hachiman guio a Yukino a un punto especifico alejado de la gente. Al llegar se aseguro que no hubiera nadie y le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Yukino que se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo torpemente. Debajo de la bufanda había un collar con un candado en forma de corazón y una correa que Hachiman sostuvo disimuladamente cuando caminaban con los brazos entrelazados. Debajo del abrigo llevaba un arnés que la apretaba de forma lasciva, realzando sus atributos.

Hachiman saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y le quito el collar y el arnés. Yukinoshita sintio que la presión en su pecho se liberaba y con eso sintió un subidón de adrenalina que le acelero el corazón y le quito el aliento.

Hachiman rápidamente guardo las cosas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sostuvo a Yukino que sentía sus rodillas ceder. Hachiman como era costumbre después de sus "sesiones" le acaricio el cabello delicadamente y le susurró al oído.

―Lo hiciste bien Yukino, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Yukino con su personalidad felina ronroneo ante estas palabras y se dejo acariciar un poco más.

Regresaron en silencio a la casa de Yukino sin separar sus manos en ningún momento. Era curioso como Hachiman se le ocurrían mil cosas para hablar con Yukino pero cuando estaban juntos no podía recordar ni la mitad. Y claro sus "sesiones" no les dejaba mucho tiempo para hablar. Hachiman aun no podía creer que Yukino estuviera dispuesta a cumplir sus fetiches, para él ya era demasiada suerte que ella le diera la hora del día. Y lo sorprendente es que ella parecía disfrutarlos, ¿podría ser que ella era una verdadera M?

Su propio pensamiento lo hizo reír.

―Riéndote solo pareces loco, Hachiman ―dijo con su usual tono frio y cruel.

―Perdón ―dijo Hachiman escondiendo su sonrisa.

― ¿En qué pensabas?

―Nada, solo me preguntaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los otros se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo? ―todo eso lo dijo sin poder esconder otra sonrisa que hizo que Yukino se ruborizaba.

Hachiman tenía razón, ella ya se podía imaginar el escándalo que podría armarse.

Yukino sentía una extraña excitación por hacer algo que ella sabía que no debia hacer. Siempre se había sentido un poco sofocada por la presión que su familia y ambiente imponían sobre ella, pero haciendo algo que sabia que no aprobarían la liberaba. Ese pequeño acto de rebeldía le aceleraba el corazón, le provocaba miedo y deseo.

Durante sus diecisiete años de vida nunca había tenido un roce sexual. Como joven adulta, moderna y preparada sabia todo lo que se debe de saber sobre el sexo. Los datos, las precauciones y las consecuencias. Pero nunca había sentido que era algo que su vida necesitara. Y como cualquier otra adolescente había imaginado mil escenarios de como perdería su virginidad, incluso considero esperar hasta el matrimonio. Pero ahora con Hachiman se sentía en verdadero peligro de perderla.

El pervertido Hachiman la había metido en un mundo fetichista que poco a poco le iba despertando la libido. Ahora sentía como cada vez que estaban solos su corazón se aceleraba y su mente daba mil vueltas. Y tenia miedo de que si Hachiman se impusiera ella no podría detenerlo, tal vez no quería detenerlo. Cada vez que sostenían sus "sesiones", Hachiman la miraba como objeto de deseo, y la hacía satisfacer perversiones. Entonces ella seguía la corriente y hacia lo mejor que podía dejando que él tome el control por esos momentos, eso le daba un extraño placer al que poco a poco se iba enganchando.

Sin embargo, ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así si no fuera por Hachiman. Él era el que se encargaba de todo. Él había sido la causa de empezar esas "sesiones" cuando se sincero con ella acerca de sus inclinaciones. Y, sobre todo, él cuidaba de ella. Siempre que existía una complicación o ella se metía en algún problema ella podía estar segura que él la salvaría. Y al final siempre escucharía las palabras dulces y alentadoras que él le decía. Ella trataba de no depender demasiado de él, pero se sentía segura a su lado. Y es que él mismo ya le había dicho que él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ya lo había demostrado incluso antes de que ambos admitieran sus sentimientos.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa de sus padres Hachiman le robo un beso, un beso de despedida que no se atrevía a darle frente a sus padres. Un beso parecía tan inocente considerando todo lo que habían hecho, sin embargo, a Yukino aún le quitaba el aliento. Ella no protesto, pero le frunció el ceño, él no se dio por enterado.

Hachiman dejo a Yukino en su casa, dio las buenas noches a sus suegros, tomo una taza de té y huyo lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a su casa. Era un gran esfuerzo salir con la famosa Yukinoshita Yukino pero el haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella.

* * *

Este fue mi pequeño homenaje para la pareja ganadora. Espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios.

Hail Yukinon


End file.
